


Come rette parallele

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [27]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Mercenaries, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 3. ParalleloFandom: Dragon ballPersonaggi: Vegeta, JeethNumero parole: 518.Titolo: Come rette paralleleScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sENM2wA_FTg.





	Come rette parallele

Come rette parallele

 

< Le nostre vite scorrono in parallelo. Le vicende che capitano a me e quelle che capitano a lui sono diverse, ma speculari.

Lui fa parte della sua squadra, io della mia, ma entrambe sono una famiglia che non comprendiamo. Lui uccide con sempre maggiore facilità, io dormo dopo averlo fatto con più serenità.

Diventiamo sempre più forti, ma non so se più legati…

In fondo i paralleli non s’incontrano mai > pensò Jeeth. Si mise una ciocca bianca dietro l’orecchio e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non puoi continuare così” disse con tono stanco. Giocherellò con il proprio scouter e sentì una risatina provenire dall’altra parte.

“Oh sì che posso” rispose Vegeta.

“La notte devi dormire, non allenarti” borbottò Jeeth.

“Per cosa? Per sentire i morsi della fame?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

< In fondo sono sveglio perché anche io e Butter ci siamo allenati ben oltre l’orario. Ed ora non riesco a dormire per i dolori al fisico che questo mi ha provocato > pensò Jeeth. La sua pelle rossa era madida di sudore ed i suoi occhi erano vitrei.

“Finirai per distruggerti con le tue stesse mani” borbottò.

“Lo sai anche tu che se non diventerò più forte, Freezer si divertirà a farmi distruggere. Io non ho degli amichetti come te che mi guardano le spalle, io rischio di essere spazzato via” disse secco Vegeta.

< Io non riesco a fidarmi di Guldo o del Capitano Ginew anche se so che potrei. Finisco per fare sempre le cose da solo, al massimo con Butter solo perché duplica la mia potenza.

Tu non riesci a fidarti delle persone che ti sono più sinceramente amiche.

Di nuovo un parallelo > pensò Jeeth.

“Guarda che Radish e Nappa ti vogliono bene. Morirebbero pur evitare che questo possa succedere.

Lord Freezer, poi, non ti vorrebbe mai davvero perdere. È così duro con te proprio perché sei uno dei suoi preferiti.

Se io morissi, neanche si accorgerebbe del buco nella coreografica del Capitano. Al contrario, se tu venissi meno, ti riporterebbe da lui a costo di riprenderti dagl’inferi” ribatté. Cambiò posizione, sentendo le ossa cigolare e affondò nel letto, strusciando la testa contro il cuscino. Le sue dita erano intorpidite, mentre stringevano spasmodicamente lo scouter e le nocche erano bianche.

“Sei esagerato. Sei un combattente valido nella sua squadra di élite. Sarebbe un bel problema perderti.

Inoltre tu non soffri l’essere uno schiavo e la mancanza di lib…”. Iniziò a rispondere Vegeta.

“Non per comunicazione. Vieni in camera mia, quando hai finito di allenarti. Ho qualcosa da mangiare” ordinò.

“D’accordo, ma io non prendo ordini da te” borbottò Vegeta. Chiuse la comunicazione ed ebbe un tic all’occhio.

< Jeeth è forse l’unico amico che abbia mai avuto qui dentro. Mi rivedo in lui, l’unico altro bambino cresciuto qui dentro. Come me ha perso la sua patria quando un meteorite ha distrutto il suo pianeta, come me desidera diventare sempre il migliore.

In fondo è come se fosse il mio parallelo, ma so che non potrà durare. Due rette che puntano entrambe all’infinito possono essere solamente rivali > pensò, dimenando furiosamente la coda.


End file.
